<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lullaby For a Stormy Night by Feline_Acrobat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249079">Lullaby For a Stormy Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat'>Feline_Acrobat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you’ve gone native” Virgil just wanted to join his famILY for a movie night celebration to the end of another video. What he got instead? This jack ass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lullaby For a Stormy Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have no idea why i ended up writing this but this was one of the few things i was able to write while i was still doing high school stuff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you’ve gone native”</p><p>Virgil jumped, spinning around suddenly being faced with Remus. The side was considerably more intimidating in the mind palace, having far more free reign than in the real world. The duke hovered over him, a good few inches taller than him as he stood. Virgil stood up straight, squaring his shoulders and staring down the side. Remus’s eyes gleamed and his smile became more wicked as he began to circle him like a vulture who just found his next meal. Virgil fought the urge to curl back into himself as a defense mechanism.</p><p>“deceit wasn’t wrong about just how delusional you truly have become”</p><p>And all of a sudden, images flashed through his vision so quick anyone else seeing them would be lost but each image permeated his skull. He was about to yell, or flinch, or… something to get rid of the images in his head but he merely fixed his stance, grounding him and shutting his eyes. He lifted his head again to continue his glare.</p><p>“I’m not the delusional one here Remus. Listen I don’t want to deal with your whole rant so either get it over with or leave me alone. I’m going to spend time with my family.”</p><p>The other sides eyes flashed, and Virgil turned away. He knows this game.</p><p>“come now anx! You know you don’t belong there. They’re playing their sick game with you. You know they wouldn’t have you for any other reason. They don’t care, it’s so obvious I shouldn’t need to prove it to you. They don’t want us. They want their perfect little Thomas and they’re using you doll.”</p><p>“piss off Duke dick. He’s not going with you.”</p><p>Virgil’s head whipped around, and he smiled seeing Roman standing at the end of the corridor, leaning against the wall, trying and succeeding in looking cool. He pushed off the wall and saunter towards them and as soon as he started walking, he felt Remus backing away. He turned back and saw the snarl placed on his face.</p><p>“you know brother, I never understood why we could never come to a compromise. We’re so similar you and I. maybe we should work on that.”</p><p>“you wouldn’t know compromise if it bit you in the ass Remus. You spend enough time around deceit, I thought you would have known that compromise with us doesn’t fucking work. Now unless you want me alerting Logan as well and having him deal with you, I would fuck off if I were you.”</p><p>There was a gurgled noise and then he was gone. Virgil finally walked over to Roman and wrapped him in a hug. He knew from experience that dealing with Remus drained him of any and all patience he had. Roman had been protecting him from the others consistently for the past two years, and he nearly always collapsed into a muddled pile of feelings after. He felt Roman’s head droop and his arm find its way around his waist. He had whispered something into his hair and Virge looked up with a curious glance. Roman just shook his head and started to head back to the commons with Virgil in tow.</p><p>When they finally exited the stupidly long hallway and got to the common area, Patton gave them a small look of pity and then rushed from his spot on his beanbag chair to sit in front of the tv. Logan glanced up from his book with a searching glance, checking the situation quickly through the small flick of his eyes. After he had ascertained that there was no more he could do, he placed his bookmark and set down his novel and straightened in his seat. He looked at Patton who was sorting through the stack of movies for the night, getting his attention and nodding towards the kitchen. Patton distractedly nodded back, and Logan got up and disappeared into the kitchen. Patton found what he was looking for and smiled, turning around to look at Roman who looked thoroughly drained and had Virgil sat sideways in his lap. He held up the disk to Roman as he excitedly chattered.</p><p>“Ro! Do you think we should start with Aladdin tonight? Me and Lo were actually talking about just doing a Disney night tonight? That sound good to you two?”</p><p>Virgil smiled, knowing distinctly that Patton and Logan always ‘talked about’ a Disney night when ever either he or Roman were upset, and nodded shortly. He felt better when Roman’s eye lit up and he voiced his agreement. He was glad that Disney always boosted his boyfriend’s mood, it made days like these easier to cope with. He also felt his mood brighten when Patton visibly perked up and Logan rounded the couch they were sitting on, floating about 5 trays of things around him. He set them on the ground then handed out the mugs that sat on one of the trays. He sat down in his chair and Patton quickly moved his beanbag over next to him and settled happily. Virgil smirked as noticed Logan’s hand finding Patton’s hair, playing with it absentmindedly.</p><p>“I know todays been… a lot, but um, I made cookies and hot choco, and I hope it helps. I know its probably not a good subject right now, so we can talk later ok? Lets just, watch some fun movies ok!”</p><p>By the time they had finished their second movie Roman and Virgil had fallen asleep in each other’s arms. Patton smiled and summoned a blanket, covering the two up, knowing that separating them would end badly. He went to clean up and gave a small smile at the snap he barely registered and the suddenly spotless room. He looked at Logan who still had his mug in his hand. He had his other arm out by his side and Patton made his way into the spot. He giggled softly when Logan placed a small kiss on his forehead. He looked up and grinned at his boyfriend.</p><p>“hey teach, I think you missed!”</p><p>Logan let out a small chuckle, giving Patton a quick kiss before looking back at Roman and Virgil. He sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“I wish they didn’t get up to so much trouble so often.”</p><p>“well it seems like it’s just their lot to be so vitally connected to the things that hurt them. I’m just glad that we’re able to keep them mostly safe now.”</p><p>“what we can’t do, they do for each other. They’ll be okay in the long run.”</p><p>“mhmm. Come on Lo, its late, let’s get to bed.”</p><p>“yes dear.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>